


Kintsugi

by knittingknerdy



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing, Photography, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: Your friend takes your photo and makes you feel better about your scar.  You hope it can do the same for Bucky





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> My muse showed up and set this in front of me. I actually do have a friend who is doing a series of photos like this. I couldn’t help but think what Bucky’s experience would be. Her page is Blue Ember Photography on Facebook if you’re so inclined to look.

“Hey, what are you looking at?”  Bucky’s voice startled you out of thoughts.  

 

“Oh, hi Bucky.  My friend just posted the picture she took of me for her photo series.  I guess I got lost in thought.”  

 

“May I see it?” he asked.  

 

“Sure,” you answer, handing your tablet to him.  

 

He stares at the photo for a moment before answering.  “It’s beautiful, but I don’t think I get it.”  

 

You smile at him.  “Have you heard of Kintsugi?”  You continue when he shakes his head no.  “It’s the Japanese art of repairing ceramics with lacquer and gold.  To symbolize that the breakage and repair of an object is a part of its history.  Essentially celebrating the scars.”  You pointed at your large scar in the picture that had been painted a brilliant gold.  “I got this when we fought the Chitauri.  It’s huge and takes up a pretty sizable part of my back.  This is the first time, in a long time, that I’ve seen a picture of myself and thought I was beautiful.”  

 

You struggled to blink back the tears in your eyes and quickly wiped away one that had escaped to trail down your cheek.  

 

“Anyway.  What are your plans for today?” you ask Bucky, struggling to change the subject.

 

“Do you think she’d take my picture?” he asked.  

 

That was not the response you were expecting and you gasped in surprise.  “Yeah, I’ll check with her.”

 

“She won’t be scared?”

 

“She’s been my friend for a long time, she knows who I work with.  And honestly, I haven’t seen much phase her.”

 

You weren’t surprised at how quickly Haley jumped at the chance.  In fact, she asked if she could do all of the Avengers.  She went on about how much it would humanize the superheros and make people think about the person behind the mask.  You told her you would ask, but maybe it could start with Bucky.  You did emphasize how he probably wouldn’t want his picture up on Facebook.  She didn’t care.  She was very excited to try some healing through art.  

 

When the day came, you showed Haley through the compound.  She had said she was eager to shoot in a location he would be comfortable, so home base it was.  Haley actually chose your room because of the large wall of windows.  Once you got her settled in, you went off to find Bucky.  

 

You found him nervously pacing in the common room.  

 

“Hey, the photographer is here.”  He stopped his trek around the room to look at you.  From the look on his face, you would have thought you had said Hydra was here to get him.  “You don’t have to do this.  She won’t be upset.  I’ll probably just owe her dinner.”

 

“No, I have to do this,” he declared.  

 

“Well then, come on.  She’s in my room.”  

 

Haley was something else.  She shook Bucky’s hand.  Told him how cool it was to finally meet one of your friends.  Haley joked about how she was beginning to think you weren’t really an Avenger after all.  

 

And just like that, Bucky relaxed.  You smiled and excused yourself, figuring Bucky would be more at ease without an audience.  You laughed when you heard Haley’s voice as you left.  “Strip as far as you're comfortable.  Don’t worry about me.  We are going to get gold paint all over these sheets.”

 

\--

 

It took about a week for you to hear from Haley.  It was a frantic email asking for Bucky’s contact information.  You sent it and waited impatiently.  You hoped this meant that the pictures were finished.  After a few days passed, you gave up hope of getting to see them.  

 

Which is why you were surprised a few days later when Bucky sat down next to you and passed you his tablet.  You smiled at him, excitedly, before pulling up the first picture.  Your hand flew to your mouth and you looked at Bucky in shock.  He just smiled.  

 

The picture was stunning.  Bucky was sitting on the far edge of the bed facing towards the windows with the camera at his back.  The light was low in the room.  Somehow Haley had managed to make it look like an early morning shot.  The gold wrapped around the scar on his shoulder and made a fine web across his back from all of his smaller scars.  His hands were tense on either side of him, gripping the bed sheets.  His posture was of someone bracing themselves to face the day.  

 

This time, you definitely weren’t able to stop the tears.  “God, Bucky this is amazing.”  

 

“You should see the other one.”  

 

“There’s more?!” You quickly turned back to the tablet and swiped to pull up the next one.  “Oh shit.”  

 

This picture made your breath catch in your throat.  Haley had done a close up shot of Bucky’s left arm.  You could still see the gold from the scar around his shoulder.  But she had also painted over the red star with gold and allowed one single drip to run down his bicep.  It was a simple shot, but it spoke volumes.  

 

He just smiled again at your shocked expression.  “I know, right?  She asked if she could show these to a gallery to see if they would host a show.  It took them less than an hour to respond very enthusiastically.”  

 

“That’s amazing.  I’m so proud of you and so excited for her.”  

 

“She said she didn’t have to include my name.  Or if someone asked she could say it was a costume.  I told her I didn’t care.  I think it would be good for people to know.”  

 

You threw yourself at Bucky for a hug.  Way too many emotions for one afternoon.  You only pulled away when a voice rang out from the doorway.  

 

“What are you two hugging it out for?” Natasha gracefully made her way to the couch and cocked an eyebrow when Bucky handed her the tablet.  No emotion showed on her face as she looked at the pictures, and her face was still neutral when she handed the tablet back.  The only thing that betrayed her was a slight waver to her voice when she spoke.  “Do you think I could get my photo taken too?”  


End file.
